


Running 2 U

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: Doyu *^* [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying?, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Just to be safe, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, i love doyu, sorry - Freeform, unrequited Dojae, yuta's kinda an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Kim Doyoung is the new student in SM high school. He falls in love with Jung Jaehyun and in order to date him he makes a deal with the school’s bully Nakamoto Yuta. However, things don’t go as Doyoung had imagined…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii fellow Doyu lovers!!!!  
> First I’d like to apologize for any mistake since English isn’t my first language T^T This is a fic I wrote for a different fandom, but I decided to remake a bit to revive the Doyu tag. There are other couples in but I’m still editing this story so yeah… At this point I’d like to say MY LOVELY GENTLE ANGEL YUTA I’M SORRY I MADE YOU AN ASSHOLE IN THIS (and Lucas also but his role is smaller in this T.T) Anyway, I hope you’ll like this and I’ll try to update as quick as I can <33333333333333333  
> PS. I'm so bad at summaries and titles

Link for [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1370167/)

 

 

  
 

 

**1.**

  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out

_So can we find out?_

(Savage Garden-I Want You)

 

Being the new guy at school wasn’t Doyoung’s cup of tea. And yet, being away from those bullies who made his life a living hell just because he was gay, was bliss. That was the main reason why he and his family moved out, along with dad getting a new job with better money and a nice car. However, walking down the hallways of SM’s high school and feeling all those stares following him, was making him nervous.

Finding the classrooms was a different story all together. He had Physics for the first period, but he got confused and lost and arrived five minutes late. The teacher said nothing, as he knew it was Doyoung’s first day at school, but the students weren’t that sympathetic. Some guys at the front desks coughed ‘weirdo’ as he passed them by to hide at the very last row. He settled at his desk, trying to ignore his class mates, and focused on getting his notebook and pen out. When he looked up, everyone had moved their attention over to the teacher, who was explaining some complex physic rules.

“These are so fucked up.” Doyoung heard a whisper coming from the desk next to him. He dared a sideways look at the guy sitting faced down to his desk. He had black hair and ear piercings.

Doyoung wasn’t sure whether to reply or just let the comment sink, when the guy turned and faced him.

“Do you make any sense of all that?”

“Not really.” Doyoung replied, as he felt the boys eyes set on him. The boy had and foreign accent, which Doyoung found it weird but didn’t want to ask about it.

The boy signed. “Good. Cause you look like a geek freak and that is never good.”

“What do you mean?” Doyoung took an offensive stand.

“I don’t mean that is not good, I just… you won’t get the best treatment, if you know what I mean.”

Doyoung nodded, but before he was able to response, he heard the teacher’s voice yelling.

“Mr. Ten, are you paying any attention to what I’m saying?”

“Always.” Ten, as the teacher had called him, answered with an innocent grin on his face.

The rest of the period passed by with Doyoung trying to keep up with the lecture, when he heard the boy coughing next to him to attract his attention.

“I’m Ten, by the way.”

“Doyoung.”

“Well, Doyoung, I would say let’s be friends, but I don’t have the best reputation, so I wouldn’t want to ruin yours, so…”

“Really, don’t worry about it.” Doyoung said, starving to have someone to be nice to him.

“So, we have music up next.” Said Ten, as they walked out of the classroom.

“Are you any good in music?”

“I love music.” Said Doyoung, who was always proud of his singing ability.

“Then you’ll be fine.” They were walking down some stairs, when Doyoung saw at the bottom of them a group of boys standing there. There was a tall one, with blondish hair and muscled body, which he showed by wearing a short sleeves shirt, even though it was quite chilly outside. There were a few more around him. Behind him, leaning on the wall was a smaller guy with dark brown hair, who looked like he had jumped out of a manga. He had a smirk on his face. Doyoung wanted to examine him better, but Ten took him by the arm and led him quickly away. They were followed by some not so nice remarks.

When they were out of sight, Ten lowered his pace. “Stay away from those guys, Doyoung, okay?”

“Who are they?”

“Trouble makers.”

When they walked in the classroom, some guys were already holding instruments. Ten set next to a brunet guy with caramel skin.

“Doyoung, this is Haechan, Haechan, this is Doyoung.” Doyoung gave his hand to the boy, who smiled at him warmly. Behind them, a couple was making out. Ten gave them a look of discussed.

“Hey, Chansung! Get a room!” He yelled at them. The girl looked embarrassed, as all the classroom focused their attention at them, and the boy got up and moved towards Ten, ready to slap him, when the teacher got in and he had to seat down.

“This is not over, punk.” Chansung said, as he was joined by a few other guys and girls. There were some girls with dyed blonde hair and miniskirts. The guys were joking with each other, looking too cool to pay attention to the teacher, who was explaining to them how to handle the instruments. The teacher called some names and the students set at the front of the classroom, taking instruments and notes.

“Oh, the models.” Ten said and Haechan shushed him.

“Models?” Doyoung looked at Ten confused.

“The two with the guitars up front, the blond and the one with grey hair.” Doyoung looked over there. There were two guys fixing their guitar strings. The blond guy was cute with a nice smile, while the other was really pale, with piercing eyes and dazzling face. They both seemed very fit and handsome, but that would have made them popular, not models.

“That’s Jungwoo and Taeyong. They are modeling for the local model agency.” Haechan explained.

“Haven’t seen them before.” Doyoung said.

“They are mostly on line.” Haechan commented.

“They did some ads and now they think they are famous.” Ten said.

“There not that bad.” Haechan protested.

“For models, you mean. They pretend to own the world.” Clearly Ten didn’t like them at all.

“Jaehyun did some international campaigns.”

“Yes, that’s because he used to live abroad.”

“That’s mean.”

“Call it whatever you want. It doesn’t make it less true.”

“You are horrible. I don’t know why I am friends with you.”

“You are friends with me, because no one else befriended you. And I don’t really know how you’ve got to have a popular boyfriend.”

“Okay. I am officially confused.” Doyoung said, in an attempt to stop the stream of information. And boyfriend? Was Haechan gay? The two boys turned their attention at him.

“Mark…” Ten said, pointing at a blonde boy with glasses at the back of the room. “…is Haechan’s boyfriend, and he is one of the cool kids. That guy over there.” This time he pointed at the students up front, at the boy playing the drums. “That’s Jaehyun. He is lived in the US but returned recently. He is a model too, did some ads back home and now he is with the same agency as Jungwoo and Taeyong.” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun. He had angelic features, with perfect milky skin, long legs and sexy body. Doyoung could see why he was a model. He stared at him, unable to take his eyes away. He felt something warm and fuzzy in him. Jaehyun looked like the guy of his dreams, with that perfect smile and the big arms and could take him in them and never let him go. Doyoung was in his dreamland, when he felt someone pocking at him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Ten asked, looking amused.

“Nothing.” Doyoung said, embarrassed.

“You like Jaehyun, don’t you?”

“No. That’s absurd.”

“Doyoung, no offence, but you scream gay from miles away, staring at him like that.”

“Is that obvious?”

“You think?”

“Can I be blamed? I mean, look at him!” Ten laughed.

“He is way out of your limit.” Doyoung was going to fire back, when the bell rang and everyone got out of the room. As he marched out in the hallway, angry at Ten, he noticed that guy from the stairs looking at him. His big eyes and cold stare brought chills all over Doyoung’s spine, who hurried after Ten, Haechan and Mark, who had joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

_Am I pretty?_  
Do people like me yet?  
Is there a party?  
Am I invited?  
It's such a pity  
No one adores me yet  
So make me up in a shade that fits me  
Tell me love oh "Am I pretty?"

(The Maine-Am I Pretty)

Ten showed Doyoung the geography class room, before leaving him.

“I’ll come back when you’re finished.” He said, and turned to walk away. Doyoung panicked.

“Wait! You are not taking the class?”

“Um, no. I have already passed it back in Thailand. I’m an exchange student if you haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Really? And you’re good in geography?”

“Not even close. Haechan is the geo freak. I was just lucky that the teacher liked me. All right, see ya.”

Doyoung took a deep breath and walked into the class room. He saw some of the girls from the music course, Taeyong, Jungwoo and Chansung, already occupying the first sits. Doyoung moved towards the end, when he stopped and threw himself at a vacant seat before the empty last row. To the very last desk sat the guy with the piercing eyes, the one Ten told him he was to stay away from. His friend, the blondish guy, was with him, having taken two desks in order to fully stretch his body on two chairs.

Doyoung dared a second look at them. The dark haired guy was obviously shorter than his friend, with high cheekbones and full lips. As Doyoung was observing him, the guy turned his attention at him, his deep eyes first annoyed then controlled, giving him a hostile look. Doyoung felt his heart jump off his chest with fear. He quickly turned up front. Likely the teacher came in just then.

During the class, Doyoung realized why Ten warned him about the guys at the back of the room. They made noise all throughout the course, they made fun of everyone, they even made a girl cry and get out of the room. The teacher sent them to the principal’s office, just when the bell rang. They two boys didn’t seem to mind.

As Doyoung was preparing to leave, he felt a hand grab him from behind. He turned and found the short bully suddenly pining him down on his chair.

“Well, look what the cat brought, Lucas.” He said and his friend came back, with a smirk on his face.

Doyoung knew exactly what was going to happen next. He had a big experience of bullies. He looked desperately towards the teacher’s empty office. Then he looked at the closed door. He hoped that Ten will come, hoped that he brought Haechan with him.

“You’re the new kid, aren’t you?” Lucas asked, taking a seat besides Doyoung. The other guy stood mightily in front of him.

“I am not looking for trouble.” Doyoung managed to say.

“That wasn’t what he asked.” The other boy said, already planning ways to make him suffer throughout the school year. Doyoung felt trapped and alone. As soon as the bullies found out that he was gay, his life would have been over.

“Look at him. He is shivering.” Lucas said and they both started laughing.

Then the door flew open. Doyoung could hear it, but he didn’t dare to turn and see who it was. He only prayed not to be another bully.

“Yuta, Lucas, Mr. Lee is looking for you.” Said the newcomer. They must also be exchange students judging from their names and accent. The bullies didn’t move.

“Since when are you the teacher’s pet, golden boy?” Yuta asked.

“Since when you are welcoming the new kids like this?” replied the other guy. Doyoung couldn’t recognize his voice.

“We are giving everyone the same treatment, don’t worry. We are fair that way.” Said Yuta, clearly annoyed.

“None gave me that treatment when I came here. Maybe I should stay with…” Doyoung felt his savior moving next to him, and for the first time he risked a look.

It was Jaehyun. And he was looking at him. Doyoung took a minute to control his thoughts and realize what was going on.

“It’s Doyoung.” He finally said, and Jaehyun grabbed a chair and set next to him. “With Doyoung and take it as well.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Lucas asked.

“Not really.”

“Lucas, let’s go. Beauty queen gets in my nerves.” Yuta announced and the two of them left.

Doyoung was left alone with Jaehyun. The handsome boy turned and gave him a million dollar smile. Doyoung felt his heart beating fast.

“Well, Doyoung I’m Jaehyun.” He said and gave him his hand. Doyoung took it. Just then, Ten came in.

“Am I interrupting something?” Asked the black haired boy.

“We are just making accountancies.” Doyoung rushed to say.

“Yeah, do you have PE next?” Jaehyun got up.

“We do.” Ten said, waiting at the door. Doyoung grabbed his bag and followed the two boys out.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Jaehyun said, and he joined a group of students, who were waving at him before Doyoung could thank him for helping him.

“So, PE.” Doyoung said. He didn’t want Ten to start asking question, but he could see in his big eyes a mischievous look, promising that he was thinking all sorts of stuff for Doyoung and Jaehyun. Doyoung blushed. He himself was thinking all sorts of things for him and Jaehyun.

“Tell you what. We’ll stay at the back, let the teacher see that we are there and then take off.” Ten only said.

And really, after showing up for a brief moment at the court, Ten said to Doyoung to wait for a few minutes and he will come to fetch him. Then the Thai boy disappeared.

Doyoung stood at the back of the group of students. He didn’t want to be picked for a team. He was good in exercising but not in sports. He took a look and the football field in the middle of the running court. Two teams were playing football. Doyoung gazed at them for a while, when he noticed that one of them was Yuta.

He wasn’t sure whether the other boy saw him looking at him. Ten came and led him at the back of the court, at an open area with grass and trees. Some students were seating there, reading. In the middle there was a boy with black hair. He looked really young.

“Doyoung, this is Jeno.” Ten said and they set down next to him.

“Haven’t seen you in any of our classes.” Doyoung commented.

“I’m a year younger than you.” Said Jeno.

The rest of the day passed by without Doyoung noticing it. Ten didn’t introduce him to anyone else, and so he assumed that Ten circle of friends was just the three other boys and now Doyoung. And they didn’t see Yuta or Lucas as well.

Doyoung had forgotten all about the incident when he went home and his mother asked him about his first day.

“I am still getting used to it.” Doyoung said, grabbing a banana and running to his room. He had studying to do, if he wanted to keep up with his new school’s curriculum. But the only thing he could think of was Jaehyun. His eyes, his smile. Everything about him was perfect. Then Ten’s words rang in his head. “He is way out of your limit.” Doyoung got up and went to the bathroom, where he stared at his reflection. He was said to have a cute gummy smile, his hair black and just the way it should be. His eyes were sharp, and he had a nice small nose. Many said he looked like a bunny. Plus he had a lean body with wide shoulders and firm legs. So why the hell couldn’t he get a guy like Jaehyun?

Doyoung went back to his room and opened his computer. He searched for Jaehyun’s commercials. But he only knew his first name. After a few off target attempts, he finally found a hit. Jaehyun had made some really big campaigns, and mostly all of them were for clothes. Doyoung settled on his bed closing his eyes and dreaming about dimples and a cute smile that made his heart beat faster.

He was deep in sleep, when he heard a weird noise. He looked at the time. It was midnight. The noise kept going. Doyoung looked around. It wasn’t the computer. The noises were coming from his window. Doyoung opened his window confused. He saw Ten ready to throw another rock.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asked, as softly as he could, as he didn’t want everyone in the house to wake up.

“Come down.” Ten said. Doyoung changed his clothes and fixed his hair. He took a last look at himself, making sure that everything was okay, and got out. Ten was sitting on the porch.

“What?” Doyoung asked, when he noticed Mark in a car. At the back seat were Haechan and Jeno.

“We are going for a beer. Let’s go.” Doyoung followed Ten and set at the front with Mark. He had met Mark at school, but they didn’t say much, as Mark had to return to his friends.

“So, you’re Haechan’s boyfriend.” Doyoung said, in order to start the conversation.

“What? Who told you?” Mark started panicking. Then he looked at the front mirror over to Ten.

“Never mind.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t know that you weren’t telling people.” Doyoung said, embarrassed to having mentioned it. Maybe Ten said that, but he expected Doyoung to keep it a secret. Maybe Doyoung didn’t get that.

“No, it’s fine. We are not really advertising it, that’s all.” Mark said. Soon Mark pulled the car by a small park and all of them got out. Ten and Jeno showed them an open space, where they set down. Doyoung looked around. It was dark, with the trees making shades all around them.

“Worry not. No one is going to come at this hour.” Said Jeno, as he saw Doyoung’s nervousness.

“I did asked for Jaehyun to join us, but he had better things to do apparently.” Ten said and he gave Doyoung weird look. Doyoung lowered his gaze embarrassed. Ten wasn’t going to let it go that easily. And Doyoung didn’t want the others to know.

“Oh, Jungwoo is having a party tonight.” Mark explained.

“Why didn’t you go?” Doyoung asked him.

“Had better things to do.” Mark said, smiling at Haechan, who smiled back sending him flying kisses.

“I think we should find Doyoung someone.” Ten burst out.

“No, no, no. That’s fine. I’m fine. No need to do that.” Doyoung franticly replied.

“Leave the guy alone, Ten.” Haechan came to Doyoung’s help.

“I didn’t say anything bad, did I Doyoung?” Ten had a smirk on his face.

“Let’s go get some beer.” Jeno announced and he, Ten and Haechan left, Ten still giggling. Doyoung was too stunned to say that he wasn’t drinking.

“So, what was all that about?” Mark said after a moment of silent.

“Nothing” Doyoung whispered.

“Okay, but if you like someone, I can help. Ten will certainly not be any use to that department.” Mark offered. Something in Mark made Doyoung trust him, but not enough to tell him all about his crash on Jaehyun.

“There is a guy. Ten says he isn’t for me.”

“Why? Is he a bully?”

“No. I think he is popular though.”

“Oh, that will be tough.” Mark turned his gaze away.

“Why?”

“Well, you have to become popular too to make him notice you. But, now that I think about it, you can become popular. You are new, you haven’t settled yet. Yeah, why not?”

“There is one problem. I don’t know how to become popular.”

“Easy enough. You will come to Yoona’s party tomorrow night with me. Wear something cool, like skinny jeans and a simple shirt, nothing too much. Oh, and do you have a car?” Doyoung nodded. He technically didn’t have one, but his step father did and Doyoung was certain that he wouldn’t mind lending it to him for a night.

“Okay then. I’ll sent you the address via Facebook and meet you there.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Oh, can we not say anything to Ten? He seems to be making a big fuss out of it.”

“Sure.” Just then the other boys came with the beers and Haechan gave a bottle to Doyoung, who couldn’t make himself refuse it.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

_Who said that you could control me?_  
Feels so good but it hurts so bad  
You thought that this would be easy  
But you're always stuck in the past

(Anarbor-Freaking Out)

Doyoung had a hard time getting up that morning. He came back home around three am and he finally fell asleep around four, as he was too excited about the party. His mind kept spinning around what to wear and how to ask his father for the car.

And it didn’t get better at school. He daydreamed about talking to Jaehyun and flirting with him all throughout his English class and he started to freak out and think about every possible scenario that ended up with him humiliated all over the next two periods. Even Ten noticed that Doyoung was destructed, even though he was sleeping on his desk for the most of the time.

“Are you feeling well?” He asked Doyoung, as they were walking to go to the mathematics class.

“I’m fine.” Doyoung lied.

“You don’t look fine. Maybe you need some fresh air. Let’s skip maths.”

“Are you crazy? We can’t truant.”

“Yes we can.” Ten said and dragged Doyoung outside. They walked towards the football court and were about to sit there and watch some students play football, when it started raining.

“And Mark loves this weather. Can you imagine?” Ten complained, as they run into the enclosed pool to get cover.

“Tell me about it. I hate this nonstop cold and don’t let me start about humidity.” Doyoung said and he and Ten set at the bench. Some students were practicing. The coach was walking up and down, yelling at them to swim faster.

“I hate that guy.” Ten pointed at the coach. “He thinks he is preparing us for the Olympics.”

“Are you good in any sport?”

“I am good in everything; I just don’t want to do them.” Ten said and smiled. “Oh look.” He said suddenly. “It’s your lucky day. Jaehyun is here.”

Doyoung started to look around and towards the doors to see where Ten had placed Jaehyun. But he couldn’t spot anyone. As Doyoung was starting to think that the other boy was making fun of him, he saw Jaehyun getting out of the pool, his fit body soaked wet. Doyoung didn’t know how, but he found the strength to turn his eyes away. He knew Ten was watching him closely, and he didn’t want to get any ‘incident’ before him.

Jaehyun walked by them and waved them hello before disappearing in the locker rooms. Doyoung was glad that he left. But his heart couldn’t stop beating fast for the rest of the day.

When his father got home, Doyoung asked nicely enough for the car. His parents were a little surprised but they didn’t deny him. Then Doyoung ran to his room and took all his clothes out of the closet. Mark said to dress simple, but he wasn’t going to dress like someone without style, like Yuta, for example.

After one and a half hour, he finally decided on black skinny jeans, blue and black shirt over a simple white t-shirt. He checked himself for the last time, made sure that he had everything with him, and he took off.

He arrived at Yoona’ house an hour later. Mark has sent him the address, but as Doyoung didn’t know the city well yet, he had to drive twice up and down the road to find the house. He parked his car a block away from Yoona’s place, as there were already too many cars parked up front and walked down the street.

Doyoung felt nervous and excited at the same time. He was so focused on finding Mark and talking to Jaehyun that he didn’t see Yuta and Lucas standing the alley beside the house, smoking.

“Hey princess.” Lucas yelled at Doyoung, and he stopped immediately. How could Yoona invite those two? “We’re going to the party, aren’t we? Careful not to lose your shoe Cinderella.” The two boys started laughing hard. Doyoung looked down and walked away. Fortunately they didn’t follow him.

Doyoung found Mark in the yard waiting for him.

“Where’s the car?” Mark asked, as they walked in the house.

“I parked it.”

“The whole point of you coming with the car is that you can show off. Well, I guess you still can, if you play it your way.”

Mark passed a drink to Doyoung and he started dragging him around the crowded house, introducing him to his friends. Doyoung had a hard time remembering their names, and an even harder time focusing, as he finished his second drink and moved on to the third.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u everyone for reading this!!!!! I know it's a mess and kinda rushed TT.TT

**4.**

_Pretty girl got your name_

_Got your number_

_I lost my keys to my dad’s yellow Hammer_

(Can’t remember -5SOS)

Doyoung woke up on a bench in a park. He felt sour and his head was killing him. He looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. He got up and started walking. He was dizzy, but the cold air helped him a bit. After a while walking, he found the block where he had parked his car. Only there was no car there. Doyoung checked his pocket. No keys. Shit. Now what?

Doyoung wrapped his arms around him and started walking again. His cell phone was missing too, so he couldn’t call anyone to come and pick him up. Not that he could face his parents after all that. How could he explain how he ended up hanged over, lost and robbed?

Doyoung was on the edge of tears. He felt sick and desperate. The shops were still closed and no one was walking on the street. There wasn’t even a car passing by. No one that could help him.

“What happened, love? Did you lose the pumpkin?” Doyoung heard Yuta’ voice coming from behind him. He turned and saw him leaning on the wall behind him, smoking. Doyoung couldn’t take it anymore. He started crying.

“Wow, what are you doing? You are so afraid of me that only the sight of me brings you tears?” Yuta said, but Doyoung was too emotional to stop. He leaned on the wall like the other boy and let it all out.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you? Did your model friends show you their true colors? They did, didn’t they? And they say we are the bullies.”

“Leave me alone! I can’t take it from you too. I lost my car and I can’t find my way home and…” Doyoung couldn’t breathe any more. And he didn’t know why he told all that to Yuta. Why would he care?

“All right! Enough with all this drama. I’ll take you home, okay? Just stop crying like a baby. It’s embarrassing.”

“You’ll really do that?”

“I’m not doing this because I like you or anything. And if you say anything to anyone, I’ll make your life a living hell, and I know you know that I will. So shut up and follow me.”

Doyoung followed Yuta to an old minivan and he got into the front seat.

When Yuta asked his address, Doyoung wasn’t sure if it was wise to tell him, as the bully could come and harass him. But he decided that he didn’t really have a choice.

Yuta wasn’t a smooth driver. Fortunately the streets were empty, else they would certainly have caused and accident with the speed Yuta was driving.

“So, did your boyfriend ditch you and you can’t stop crying?” Yuta asked as they hit the red lights. Doyoung swallowed hard. He was bullied at his previous school for being gay and so he wasn’t going to have Yuta bully him as well because of it. So he decided to lie instead.

“Do I seem gay to you?” He said, rather harsh.

“Hey, asshole, do you have any problem with gay people?” Yuta basted out.

“Have you?”

“I’m gay you bastard. Do you have a problem-”

“No. I’m gay too.” Doyoung said quickly. Shit, why did he say that? Maybe Yuta was playing with him. He didn’t really expect that turn of events. But Yuta seemed well worked up. Maybe he had enough discrimination himself. Maybe that’s why he was so hostile with everyone. Maybe now that he knew that he was gay too, he wouldn’t attack him so much. Wishful thinking.

“And why the hell you said you weren’t?” yelled Yuta irritated.

“I’ve never said I wasn’t.” Doyoung explained.

“Get your shit together, dude.” Yuta said. “Wait, that’s why you were at the party, weren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I am talking about. You like someone from the cool kids and you went there to get him. So, did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Don’t play dump! Did you get the guy?”

“I didn’t go there for a guy. And why do you care? You don’t like me or them anyway.”

“That’s right. Not that I couldn’t get any of them if I wanted to.”

“You could?”

“Are you surprised? They are not that hard to get.”

They both fail into silence till Yuta stopped in front of Doyoung’s house.

“Thank you.” Doyoung told Yuta.

“Remember our deal?”

“What deal?”

“Oh, I can’t believe how stupid you can be! Don’t tell anyone!”

“Oh, yeah, I knew that.” Doyoung said and hurried out of the car.

 

The whole weekend Doyoung was grounded. Only Ten came on Sunday and pretended that they had an essay to finish together. Doyoung’s mother was easily convinced, especially when she saw Ten’s face when she asked him if he was at the party too. The Thai’s expression gave away that he had no idea.

When they went into his room, Doyoung started apologizing.

“I am really, really sorry for not telling you. It was stupid and…”

“Really, no need to apologize. I wasn’t going to go anyway, even if you asked me to.” Ten said and set on the edge of the bed, exploring the room with his deep brown eyes.

“You don’t want to be popular?”

“I want to be who I am. And who I am is not one of them. Now, if you want to be one of them, it’s cool. That’s who you are. Did I make any sense?”

“Yes. Thank you Ten. You are a true friend. And I don’t want to be one of them. Not after that party.”

“What happened?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Oh, wait!” Ten took Doyoung’s phone out of his jean’s pocket. “Mark gave that to me. He said that you had too many drinks and you gave it to him as a present. He guessed that now you would want it back.”

“Thank you. So you knew about the party?”

“Not in details. But I saw you with the beer the other night. I can guess you and alcohol are not well together.”

“So they didn’t play a prank on me or something?”

“No. You watch too many American movies. The cool kids are just cool. They aren’t mean. Yuta and his gang are the bullies.”

Hearing that, Doyoung decided not to tell Ten, or anyone, about Yuta. Besides, he had promised him not to.

 

Next day at school, Doyoung had to good morning some strange people who came up to him smiling. He assumed they were Mark’s friends from the party. In geography Doyoung was extremely bored as the teacher gave back the rest of the class their exams and he explained them their mistakes. When the bell rang, Doyoung packed his books in his bag and was about to leave, when the teacher who was meanwhile talking to Yuta about his exam, called his name. Doyoung stopped.

“Doyoung, are you good in geo?” the teacher asked and Yuta gave Doyoung a nasty look.

“Pretty good.” Doyoung lied. He wanted to get out of there.

“You should ask for some help, Yuta. Another F and you will fail the class and you know what that will mean.”

The teacher left the classroom. Doyoung was about to follow him, but something kept him back.

“You’re having problems with Geo?” he asked Yuta.

“Excuse me. Are we friends now?” The other boy said and pushed Doyoung as he walked out of the door. Doyoung was angry with himself for even caring about that bully.

 

The rest of the week passed by with Doyoung mainly focusing on keeping up with the courses and trying to get Jaehyun’s attention. But he was very clumsy at it.

He walked back home from school on Friday, thinking how dull his weekend would be as he was still grounded. As he was getting closer to his house, he spotted Yuta smoking at the corner of the street. Great. He knew that the bully would use his address. What did he want with him? He looked around quickly. No sign of Yuta’s friends anywhere.

“What are you doing here?” Doyoung asked, almost whispered.

“Relax. I am here in peaceful terms.” Yuta gave Doyoung an up and down look. Doyoung felt awkward.

“Still, why are you here?”

“I want to make a deal with you.”

“I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Not that one, you idiot. A new one. Again, if you even mention that I said anything, I am going to kill you. Got it?”

“What do you want?”

“Did you get that guy you wanted to hook up with?”

“I am not starting this conversation again.” Doyoung said and turned to leave.

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me. I am asking, man to man, did you?”

“No.” Doyoung admitted.

“Okay. I’ll help you get him, if you help me with Geo.”

“What?” Doyoung asked surprised. He did never expect that. “You don’t even know the guy.”

“I don’t need to. I will teach you a lifetime lesson that will serve you well for the rest of your life. Conceder yourself lucky.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I have to pass that fucking class. And you are the only person I know who wouldn’t talk.”

“Okay.” Doyoung said, without even thinking. Yuta seemed quite confident about his dating abilities and Doyoung needed to act fast with Jaehyun.

“All right then. We’ll meet at my place or yours. No one must know.”

“All right.”

“See you on Sunday then.” Yuta said and left. Doyoung was still processing the idea as he got into his house, when he realized that he knew nothing about Geography. He started to panic. He needed Yuta to help him, but he couldn’t keep his head of the bargain. He had to call Yuta and cancel. He took his phone and was ready to log into facebook. He hadn’t got Yuta’ number, but he was almost certain that the other boy got a social media page. As he started writing Yuta name on the search, Haechan’s page popped out. Haechan! How could he forget? Instead of finding Yuta, Doyoung sent a message to Haechan.

“Haechan, I need Geo lessons fast!”

“Done.” Haechan’s response came right away. Doyoung was saved.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

_Boys like a little danger_

_Will getting falling for a stranger_

_A player_

(Marina and the Diamonds-How to Be a Heartbreaker )

Doyoung said exactly what Haechan had told him the day before. Still, Yuta looked at him with a vacant look.

“Do you want me to start again?” Doyoung asked, frustrated.

“No. That was more than enough. Let’s go out.” Yuta said and got up. They were at Doyoung’s room. Doyoung had made sure that everything that could lead to uncomfortable situations was hidden or well covered.

“But we’ve just got started.”

“I’m bored. We’ll continue another time.” Yuta left and Doyoung gathered all the books and pencils and was about to organize them into piles on his desk, when Yuta reappeared at the door.

“Are you coming or what?”  
Doyoung threw the books on the bed, grabbed his jacket and followed Yuta to his car. Yuta started the engine, and drove off.

“Where are we going?” asked Doyoung after a while trying to figure out where they were.

“You need to learn the basics first.” Yuta said and pulled over a small local bar. Doyoung had never been to a bar before.

“I know how to drink” said Doyoung a little insulted. How inexperienced did Yuta think he was?

“We’re not here to drink.” Yuta answered and the two boys got in. The smoke of cigarettes was too strong, and Doyoung almost covered his nose with his sleeve, when he noticed Yuta leaning and lighting one himself.

“Want one?” he asked.

“No, thanks.” Doyoung said and tried to slip into a booth like table.

“What are you doing?” Yuta busted out, standing over him.

“What does it look like? I’m sitting.”

“You can’t sit there.”

“Why? Is it reserved?” Doyoung jumped up alarmed. He didn’t like the crowd of the bar.

“No, it is not. But we are not sitting there.” Yuta moved over and climbed on a stool. Doyoung sighed and followed him. Yuta ordered beer for both of them, as it was still too early and took a long uncomfortable look at Doyoung.

“So, what team are you?”

“Team on what?”

“Football!”

“Oh, I don’t really…”

“No kidding.” Yuta ironically commented and moved his attention to the glass in his hands.

“I… I don’t know much about it.” Doyoung admitted. He wasn’t really into any sport. “How can that be? Didn’t you play when you were young?”

“Uhm not really… I wasn’t very good so the other kids never asked to play with them. But I also preferred to stay at home. I’m not a sports person really.”

“Okay. It’s not too late. I can teach you some rules.” Yuta said determined.

“I have seen you playing. I guess you really like football?”

“Yeah, I played since I can remember myself. When I still lived in Japan I was in my school’s team. That’s why the first thing I did when I came to this school was to get in the football club. It takes my mind off stuff. My dream was to become a football player actually.” He laughed.

“So you’re an exchange student from Japan?” “Oh no I leave permanently here with my mother and little sister. We moved here some years ago.” Yuta then started explaining to him rules and players and teams. It looked like he wanted to change the topic. Doyoung was kin to learn, but there were too many information, and Yuta started getting impenitent.

“Just Google some games and watch them” he finally said and told Doyoung to pay for the beers and meet him at the car. Doyoung didn’t complain, but when Yuta said that next time he will test him on football, Doyoung started to freak out.

Next day, Ten and Haechan met Doyoung at the school entrance.

“Where were you yesterday? I called you like a hundred times.” The Thai  boy asked.

“I had to help my mother with something.” Doyoung lied. He made Haechan promise him that he won’t say anything about the Geo lessons to anyone, but he hadn’t told him about Yuta.

“Well, then, you’re coming for bowling in the afternoon.”

“Can’t. I have to learn all that stuff about football. Everyone seems to know and I can’t be the only one not knowing.” He mumbled the last part mostly to himself.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ten asked a confused look on his face. Well everyone except him and Ten obviously.

“You know want to know about football? I’ll teach you!” Haechan said excitedly.

“You know how to play?”

“Yeah and I’m pretty good at it.” Haechan smiled proud of himself.

“Says you.” Ten muttered but Doyoung ignored him. He felt a little relived. So he agreed to meet the boys at the bowling alley at noon. Haechan and Ten left and Doyoung went to the bathroom before the chemistry class to fix his hair that was a mess as it was really windy that day. He was walking fast to make it to class in time, when someone grabbed him from the arm and pulled him in an empty classroom. Doyoung turned around alarmed, only to see Yuta standing too close to him. In the darkness of the room, his features looked very sharp with the edges of his high cheekbones to create unnatural shades on his face. Yuta was extremely handsome, and Doyoung caught himself gazing into his dreamy eyes.

“What? I will be late for chemistry.”

“You’re skipping school today,” said the Japanese boy. “We have work to do.”

Yuta took a look outside in the hallway, to make sure that no one was looking and dragged Doyoung out.

“Wait. I can’t just leave. Can’t we do this later?”

“Do you want to get the guy or not? And later everyone that I know will be out as well. Now it’s the time.”  
Doyoung followed Yuta quietly to the back of the school yard, where the other boy climbed gracefully over the wall. Doyoung took a deep breath, made sure that no one was looking, threw his bag over the wall and climbed. Yuta had his car parked a few blocks away and they drove out of the city and over the hills that overlooked the city. There Yuta stopped the car and they walked to the top.

“I hope that that won’t be a thing with you.” Doyoung complained when they reached the top.

“What thing?”

“Skipping school.”

“Relax. Don’t be so neurotic all the time. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Why are we here?”

“To learn how to flirt. I needed a place where no one will see us.”

“I know how to flirt.”

“Nerds maybe. Not the cool kids or anyone else for that matter.”

“Hey, my pick up lines are crazily successful.

“Pick up lines? What a looser.”

“Hey, stop calling me names!” Doyoung couldn’t hold it in him anymore. If they were doing it, he had to start respecting him.

“Stop acting like a big baby and then I’ll stop. Now, let’s say that in a far fetch scenario, I’m the guy you want. We’re at a party. How do you approach me?”  
Doyoung thought hard. A couple of ideas passed his mind, but none of them were good enough. Finally, and as he watched Yuta growing more and more impatient, he decided that none of what he’ll do will satisfy the other boy.

“Well?”

“I’ll approach you and introduce myself, ask you if you go to the same school with me and such.”

“Bullshit. Okay, new idea. I’ll be you. Stand there.” Yuta stepped a few meters away. “Okay, first I make eye contact with you.” Yuta looked straight at Doyoung’s eyes. He held his gaze, his expression a totally different one from the ones Doyoung was used to receive from him. This one was flirty, sexy and confident. “Then, when you are sure that he is interested, walk towards him.”

“Wait!” Yuta stopped on his heels. “How do I know when he is interested?”

“If he keeps looking at you, he’s interested. The trick is, not to lose eye contact. Keep him there.” Yuta comes really close to Doyoung, so close that their chests are almost touching. Almost. Suddenly Doyoung wished they did. “You come close enough to be able to touch him and raise the sexual tension. Then you whisper. Do you wanna dance with me?” Doyoung felt Yuta hot breath on his ear. His mind went blank. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to go with Yuta. His eyes were holding him captive and he couldn’t resist him. Something in him stirred. He had to say something, anything, to keep him looking at him like that, keep him close.  
“What if the song is not danceable or he can’t dance?” Doyoung muttered, and Yuta took a step back, surprised and annoyed. The moment was gone. Doyoung felt as if he had woken up from a dream. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so attracted to Yuta, even for a moment?  
Yuta turned around and started walking down the hill to the car. Doyoung realized that they were leaving and started running behind him. Before the car, Yuta stopped and turned around. Doyoung almost bumped into him.

“You…Just stick to what I told you and don’t over think this okay?” Yuta was clearly trying to control himself. And Doyoung promised himself to try not to ask again stupid questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

_Your love is scaring me_  
No one has ever cared for me  
As much as you do, ooh  
Yeah, I need you here

(The Neighbourhood-Scary Love)

Doyoung wasn’t surprised when he found Yuta waiting for him outside the school yard. He was alone, standing in the shadows. He looked at Doyoung and rolled his eyes towards the back of the yard. Then he left. Doyoung got the message. Last time, he told Ten that he had a stomach flu and left school. Now, he had to come up with a more convincing explanation.  
Doyoung found Yuta outside the school, by his car.

“Aren’t you afraid that someone might see us?” Doyoung asked, getting into the old minivan.

“Lucas is working today and the others are getting high in the bathroom.” Yuta said. Doyoung never had thought if Yuta was doing drugs. He didn’t seem to, but he might as well. Doyoung looked out of the window. He could ask Yuta, but he didn’t know in what mood he would be in. Yuta ignored Doyoung at school, or participated in mocking him when his friends did. He was the one to say when and where they should meet and what to do. Doyoung had his number, but he promised to use it only in emergency and not to give it to anyone. Yuta also had his days. He could be chatty and share things with Doyoung, like the fact that he found out that he was gay at fourteen and how he told his mother, how supportive she was, how his friends received it, how he found Lucas, who is also gay, but they aren’t a couple, just friends, how he took several odd jobs from time to time to help his family’s income, but got fired because he was always late. Yuta will open up only when he wanted to. If Doyoung asked, he will start being defensive and attack him as always. So Doyoung learned not to push him too much.

“Where are we going?”

“To my house. I thought we should do some Geo today.”

“I don’t have my book with me.” Doyoung panicked.

“I have my book at home.” Yuta simply answered. Doyoung had a few more lessons with Haechan, who explained to him half the curriculum. Haechan must be a teacher, for he was really good in teaching, Doyoung thought. But when he asked him, Haechan surprised him by telling him that he wanted to be a singer, like his idol Michael Jackson.

“This is my place.” Yuta said and he parked the car over an old house. It looked cozy and had children’s painting on the windows. Doyoung got out and followed Yuta, who unlocked the door. Just then, someone called Yuta’ name. The two boys looked over to a tall guy holding a little girl, coming their way.

“Johnny, what…?” Yuta went and picked the girl up.

“Their teacher is sick and she came home early. She was sitting at the door all by herself. I thought she could wait in my house. It’s quite cold outside.” The guy guy-Johnny- explained.

“Thanks man.” Yuta said and took the girl in the house. Doyoung didn’t know what to do. He stood at the door, not sure whether to follow Yuta in or wait outside. The other boy approached him.

“Hi, I’m Johnny.” He said, giving Doyoung a broad smile.

“Doyoung.”

“Are you Yuta’ new boyfriend? Cause he hadn’t brought one back home in ages.”

“No, no, no I’m not…we’re not…”

“He’s helping me with my Geo. Gee, Johnny really?” Yuta came out and gave Johnny a nasty look. Johnny ignored him.

“Sorry. You do seem too nice for him anyway.”

“Thank you.” Doyoung smiled. He already liked Johnny.

“Would you two stop talking nonsense and come in?” Yuta said and the three boys stepped into the house. Yuta led them to the living room, which was full with toys and laundry. Johnny and Doyoung set on an old couch. Yuta brought the geography book and some papers and pencils and threw them on the table in front of the couch. All the furniture of the living room were old and warn out, but something about the place felt warm and family like.

“Okay. Let’s start. Johnny, stay and see how the real world factions.” Yuta said, pulling a chair towards the table.

“He is mocking me because I am home schooled.” Johnny explained.

“Oh? Why if I may ask?” Doyoung asked.

“I came from the US three years ago. My dad was appointed as chief manager of his bank here and we all moved. That’s when I met this lovely person.” Johnny winked at Yuta, who gave him a smile. They should be really good friends, Doyoung thought.

“Okay, bonding time is over. Let’s do some Geo.” Yuta announced. Time passed really quick, and when Yuta little sister came into the room and interrupted them, Doyoung’s watch showed twelve o’clock.

“What is it, little miss? You’re hungry?” Yuta asked softly the little girl and took her into his arms. She giggled and gave him a paper that she was holding. “What is this? A drawing? What a nice drawing! Who is this?” Yuta smiled and looked at the girl with so much love, that Doyoung was really moved. He had realized that Yuta had a soft side in him, but he hadn’t seen it in full display.

The little girl giggled again and pointed at Doyoung. Yuta followed her little hand and met Doyoung’s eyes. His look was one of surprised and awkwardness.

“Let’s get you to the kitchen and fix up something to eat.” Yuta took the little girl away.

“Yuta loves his sisters, the little one more.” Johnny commented. Doyoung had forgotten that the brunet was sitting next to him.

“He seems so. How many are there?”

“Just two. His older sister stayed in Japan to finish her studies and work.”

“She stays with their father then? He only mentioned his mother when he told me about coming to Korea.”

“Oh no their father left them when Yuta was still young. Yuta had to become the “man of the family”.”

“I didn’t know.” Doyoung bit his lip feeling that he somehow violated Yuta’s privacy by asking his friend about his life. It must have been so tough for Yuta, being abandoned by his father and having to move to a foreign country.

“Oh, yes. Yuta is a tough guy, but he is also really sweet. Oh, don’t tell him I said that.”

“Not a word.” Doyoung was used by now keeping secrets.

Yuta came back in the room and told Doyoung that he would drive him home.

“No need. I can take a taxi or a bus or something.” Doyoung protested.

“I said I’m taking you there.” Yuta said, grabbing his car keys. “Johnny?”

“I’ll stay and watch over her, don’t worry,” he smiled and said goodbye to Doyoung. “Hope to see you again soon.” He said as he closed the door behind them.

“Johnny is very likable.” Doyoung said.

“He is great. He’s my best friend.”

“I thought Lucas was.”

“Lucas is great too, but I know I can count on Johnny anytime and for everything. I trust him completely.”

Doyoung smiled and didn’t say anything. That afternoon, as Doyoung was finishing his homework, his cell phone rang. It was Ten.

“Hey, Dons. Want to come over?”

“Um, okay. Where?”

“To Haechan’s place. Want to call Mark and pick you up on the way?”

“Okay.” Doyoung changed his outfit and while he was lacing his shoes, the door bell rang and Mark waited outside.

They arrived soon at Haechan’s place and Mrk led him at the back, where his boyfriend  had created a small TV room. When they got in, Doyoung saw Ten and Jeno playing video games on a big screen. And Ten obviously loosing. The dark haired boy wasn’t really into gaming but now it was a matter of “pride” as he had said.

“Oh, good. FIFA.” Mark said as Haechan came in the room and pecked him on the lips.

“After them I’ll take you on a trophy match.” Haechan said.

“Bring it on.” Mark smiled.

“Oh, no, football.” Doyoung couldn’t help himself. He had spent an entire afternoon being lectured on football by Haechan.

“See. I’m not the only one.” Someone said from behind. Doyoung turned to see Jaehyun smiling at him. Doyoung felt his feet unsteady. What was he doing here? Why hadn’t Ten said something? Was it is plan all along? Doyoung looked quickly at the Thai boy. He was too busy trying to even the score without success. If he had planned this surely he would pay much more attention at him and Jaehyun than his stupid video game.

“Hey.” Doyoung said, turning again towards Jaehyun. Yuta had taught him to keep it cool and simple.

“Hey. Haven’t seen you since that party, when was it?” Jaehyun looked over to Mark. The other boy was, however, making out with Haechan at the other corner.

“Okay, that’s awkward.” Jaehyun commented and turned his attention back to Doyoung.

“They seem really good together.” Doyoung said.

“Oh, yeah, they do. They are great guys. Shall we go and sit over to the couch?”

Doyoung followed Jaehyun. The rest of the afternoon passed without Doyoung realizing it. Jaehyun was so easy to talk to and he had the cutest laugh he had ever heard. Doyoung was certain, as he was walking back home, that he was more in love with him than he was before. Though something bothered him about it. He was day dreaming about how perfect Jaehyun was, that he didn’t see Yuta’ car parked a few meters away from his door.

“Coming home late, don’t we?” Yuta said and Doyoung almost jumped. He turned and saw the other boy leaning on his car.

“Yuta. You scared me.”

“Well, that’s too bad. If you had picked up the phone, I wouldn’t have to wait for you for hours.”

“Really? You waited for me?” Doyoung felt touched. Yuta waited for him.

“It won’t happen again. Get in the car.” Yuta was really pissed, so Doyoung didn’t object. They drove to the bar they had gone before. Only this time, it was packed. They found a seat to the stool again and Yuta ordered drinks.

“Why are we here? To test me on football?”

“No. To pick up some guy.”

“What?” Doyoung almost laughed. That was ridiculous. “I can’t. Not yet.”

“You can and you will. I need to see where we’re standing. See if I am not wasting my time on you.”

“Yuta, really I can’t.”

“Look, I’ll find the guy, so you won’t end up with a homophobic straight, okay? It’ll be fine. You are really good.”

Doyoung stared at Yuta. He had never talked to him like that. Doyoung smiled. He liked Yuta like this.

Yuta pointed towards a guy with his eyes.

“There. That one.”  
“Who?”

“The one with the blue shirt, he’ll be easy.”

“Isn’t he kinda old?” Doyoung said displeased when h spotted the guy Yuta was referring to.

“Not _that_ old. C’mon he’ll be interested in a twink like you.”

“Excuse me?! Who said I am a bottom-”

“Aw that’s cute~” Yuta interrupted cooing mockingly at him and shoved him towards the guy. Doyoung sulked but walked his way towards the guy choosing to trust Yuta.  
There was no music and no one dancing, so not the dance maneuvers.

“Hey. Seems to me like you need company.” Doyoung said, remembering what Yuta told him for situations like this. Be confident, follow the routine, Doyoung repeated to himself, as he focused his eyes on the eyes of the stranger. The man smiled.

“Hmm, maybe I do.” He said smirking and moved closer to Doyoung. Okay he didn’t expect to be that successful on his first try. The man moved his hand to rest it on Doyoung’s hip but he took a few steps back. He didn’t have a good feeling about this. “Actually I should go-” Doyoung attempted starting to feel uncomfortable around the older, but the man grabbed his hand when he tried to leave and dragged him at the back of the bar.

“Hey let me go!” Doyoung tried to push him away but he much weaker than the other. “Why are you playing hard to get now baby? You came first to me, remember?” Doyoung panicked.

Just then, Yuta stormed out of the pub.

“Hey, leave that man alone, you prick.” Yuta yelled.

“Who the hell are you? Mind your own business asshole unless you want to get your ass kicked.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Yuta smirked angering the other even more.

“Really?” The man pushed Doyoung away harshly and moved towards Yuta. Doyoung felt dizzy from the fall. He wasn’t sure what was happening. When he came along, he saw Yuta kneeling on the ground, bleeding from the nose.

“Yuta!” he screamed and run towards him. He cupped Yuta’ face. From the corner of his eye, he saw the old man limping while walking away. Doyoung smiled.

“You destroyed the guy.” Doyoung took a napkin from his pocket and cleaned Yuta’ nose. Yuta let him do it.

“I’m sorry. I should have imagined he was a perverted asshole. It was a bad idea.” Yuta looked down. Doyoung was shocked to hear an apology from him. “It’s not your fault. And you came to my rescue before anything happened. By the way what took you so long!” “Sorry, there were so many people and I lost you for a while.” He then looked up, their eyes locked for a moment. They were both kneeling at the pavement, behind the pub, dirty and bloody. Yuta gently pushed Doyoung’s fringe out of his eyes.

“You look hell.” He said softly.

“You look worse.” Doyoung laughed.

“That’s what I get for saving you?”

“You’re the one getting me in trouble in the first place.” Doyoung smiled at him.

 “Well, we should get going. My mom will be madly angry.”

“Let’s go, mama’s boy.” Yuta joked and they walked to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 _She calls to speak to me_  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's going to happen 

(Tal Bachman-She’s So High)

Doyoung jumped of the bed. His heart was beating so fast, that it took two to three minutes to calm down. He had a terrible nightmare. He was at school, only the hallways were empty and dark. Doyoung could hear people talking, laughing, shouting, but he couldn’t see anyone. Suddenly Yuta appeared at the end of the corridor. He was crying. Doyoung asked him what was wrong. He didn’t answer. He just stopped crying and got this very angry look on his face. Then he turned around and walked away. Doyoung ran after him, screamed for him to stop, to come back, but he didn’t. Doyoung fell on his knees. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted Yuta to come back, to talk to him, to tell him that he wasn’t angry with him.

When Doyoung went through the dream, he couldn’t understand why he was so upset about Yuta leaving him. He didn’t even like him. Which was a lie, because he actually had grown quite fond of him. Yuta wasn’t just the guy everyone thought he was. Or maybe that Yuta was just a ghost of Doyoung’s imagination and the real Yuta was actually as horrible as everyone said so.  
At school, for the last periods, they went to see the football game between the school’s team and the nearby city’s school team. Yuta was playing for their school and Doyoung wanted to go and wish him good luck, but he knew that Yuta won’t like that. So he climbed the stairs and focused on finding Ten and the others. He looked around and saw no sight of his friend. He was about to sit alone, when he saw Jaehyun waving at him. Doyoung was surprised at first and didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if the brunet boy was waving at him. But when Jaehyun yelled his name, Doyoung had to go quickly to him. Jaehyun was sitting with Jungwoo and Taeyong. There was an empty seat between him and Jungwoo and Doyoung set there.

“Doyoung, this is Jungwoo and Taeyong. I don’t think that you’ve met.” Jaehyun made the introductions.

“I think we met at that party.” Taeyong said and smiled. His eyes were very dark from close up, but not as beautiful as Yuta’. What? Where did that come from? Doyoung must have shown his inner battle, because Jungwoo looked at him oddly.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Doyoung quickly responded.

“I think we’re at the same physics class.” Jungwoo said.

“And music.” Jaehyun added.

“Do you like music, Doyoung?” Taeyong asked.

“I love it.” Doyoung smiled.

“Jae, we should invite him to our gig next week.” Jungwoo said.

“Yeah, great idea!” Taeyong added.

“What gig?”

“Oh, we are in a band.” Jaehyun said and smiled proudly. “We are going to play at this local bar next week. You should come and see us.”

“Okay. I will.”

“Great. Now tell me what kind of music you like to listen to.” Jungwoo asked and turned his body to completely face Doyoung.

“Jungwoo, the game is starting. Leave the guy alone.” Taeyong told Jungwoo.

“Oh, leave it alone. You watch the game if you want to.”

“Jungwoo doesn’t like the school games after the coach kicked him out of the team.” Jaehyun whispered and Doyoung giggled. It was so nice to have him so near.

Doyoung started talking to Jungwoo about his music favorites and Jungwoo told him about his football career, his modeling job and his singing part at the band.

“I’m going to study music after school.” Jungwoo said.

“You are not pursuing modeling?” Doyoung was surprised.

“No, not really. I don’t think any of us will. Maybe part time.”

Just then he heard the crowd booing and a sharp whistle. Doyoung focused his attention on the field. He saw Yuta on the ground. His heart stopped. Yuta wasn’t moving. Doyoung got up.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked. Doyoung didn’t answer. He had hard time breathing. He watched Yuta for what seemed like centuries not moving, while surrounded by the other players. Finally Yuta got up and Doyoung could continue breathing. He felt the others’ eyes on him. He cleared his throat and set back down.

“I can’t stand violence.” He whispered and the others didn’t say anything. Yuta did the free kick and he scored, but their team lost 4-2.

“Doyoung, it was really nice meeting you. We should arrange something together.” Taeyong said and the three guys left. Doyoung looked around again for Ten and Haechan. Maybe they were in the school. He went back in and looked around. No one was in the building. Doyoung turned to leave.

“Oh, good. You’re here.” Yuta said from the back.

“Yuta?” Doyoung saw Yuta, still in his football clothes, sweaty and dirty, coming towards him. Doyoung smiled. It was like he was everywhere. Yuta passed by him, which was code to “follow me” and soon they were in his car. Yuta took out a small towel and wiped his face a bit, then fixed back his hair and he started the engine.

“You were really good today.” Doyoung commented.

“You were there? I didn’t see you.” Yuta snapped.

“I was there. You really scared us when you were kicked down.”

“Us?”

“Um, yeah, me, the guys.”

“Your friends were worried for me?”

“Well, yes, I think so.” Yuta clearly wasn’t in a good mood, and Doyoung was angry with himself for forgetting that they lost. Yuta must be furious about it.

“Where are we going?” Doyoung muttered.

“What?”

“Where are we going?” Doyoung said louder.

“They found a car just like yours at the garage where Lucas is working. I thought maybe it is yours.” Yuta calmly said.

“Really? They did? That’s wonderful!”

“Hold your horses! We don’t know yet if it’s your car.”

Soon they were at the garage. Yuta talked to the owner, who apparently was friends with him, and they went at the back. It was Doyoung’s car. Doyoung was over the moon. He couldn’t believe that they found it. Just then they heard another car pulling in.

“Fuck. Lucas. Why is he here?” Yuta whispered.

“I don’t know. It’s his day off.” The owner said.

“He can’t see Doyoung.” Yuta said and the owner looked at him like he knew about him and Doyoung.

“To my office.” The owner said and Doyoung was shoved into the small garage office.

“Go into the closet, just in case. DO NOT COME OUT BEFORE I COME FOR YOU!” Yuta emphasized and Doyoung quickly hided into the dark closet. It wasn’t very big, but Doyoung could fit in there if he stood steal and didn’t move. He waited and waited. Yuta didn’t come. Doyoung started to worry. What if he had forgot about him and left with Lucas?

Then the door opened. The owner came in with Lucas and another man. From the small crack of the door Doyoung made out Jungwoo’s face.

“It just needed some repairs with the engine. It’s good as new now. Lucas took really good care of it.” The owner said.

“I didn’t know who’s the car was.” Lucas added.

“Now, Lucas, don’t be rude with our clients. Oh.” The owner opened the office’s door and looked out.

“Lucas, please take care of Jungwoo.” The owner said and left. Lucas closed the door.

“Oh, I will take good care of Jungwoo.” He said and he grabbed Jungwoo and kissed him. Doyoung had to put his hands over his mouth not to yell from his surprise. Lucas set Jungwoo on the desk and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I didn’t know you would be here.” Jungwoo said.

“I wanted to see you.”

“You could have asked to meet you during the football game. I had an excuse for not showing up.”

“My friend was playing. I couldn’t miss it.”

“I didn’t see you there.”

“I saw you. You were with that jackass Taeyong and that other prick. And who was that other looser anyway?”

“Come on, don’t call them like that.”

“You call us with no better names.”

“Xuxi, let’s not do that.”

“You’re right.” Lucas said and started kissing Jungwoo again. He reached his hand over the back of Jungwoo’s head, pulled it back and started kissing his neck. Doyoung couldn’t stop watching, even though he knew it was wrong. This was something personal. He shouldn’t be a Pippin Tom. And what he should tell to Yuta? Clearly he didn’t know, nobody did. Maybe he shouldn’t tell anything. It wasn’t his secret to tell anyway. If it was Lucas with someone else, then Doyoung wouldn’t have minded so much as to tell or not, but it was Jungwoo and he was so nice to him at the football game. He couldn’t give him away like this.

The two boys were getting really serious out there, and Doyoung felt himself in less and less control as things heat up. And he knew it wasn’t okay to get hard while seeing other people’s business.

Just then, the door opened. Lucas threw Jungwoo over the desk and they were separated immediately.

“What’s going on here?” It was Yuta.

“Nothing.” Jungwoo said and left.

“Lucas?” Yuta insisted.

“Nothing.” Lucas repeated, slightly aggressive.

“Your clothes are all messed up. And what’s that on your pants?”

“The dickhead insulted me and I kind of lost it. He spit at me.”

“At that area?”

“It was an odd position. Don’t say anything to Hyungsoo. He will fire me.”

“Did he pay?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Go and find him and bring back the money. I’ll cover it for you.”

“I don’t want to see that jerk again.”

“Do I look like a fucking bank? I have no money. You did this. You solve it.”

Lucas stormed out of the office, and Doyoung couldn’t help but noticing the hypocrisy. Yuta was right. Johnny should be his best friend. And what about him? He was lying to his friends as well. He wasn’t telling where he really was when he disappears out of the blue. He kept his relationship with Yuta a secret too. But I am not involved with him, Doyoung thought, as Yuta drove him over to his place to study.

Doyoung looked at Yuta. Was it right not to tell him? Second guessing was over, when Yuta pulled over and got out. He went and knocked at a door and Johnny came out.

“Hey, can we study at your place? It’s quieter.”

“Sure, come in.”

Johnny showed them to his room.

“I’ll bring us something to eat.”

Johnny left and Doyoung sat at the edge of his bed. It was a nice, big room, with lots of CD’s, a computer and some posters. Yuta took off his shocks of and then his jersey.  
“What are you doing?” Doyoung jumped up and asked alarmed, as Yuta took off his pants as well. His slightly caramel complexion was glistering since he was still sweaty. His body lean yet well build and with muscles at the right places. He tried to avoid focusing on Yuta’s underwear as his dick was nicely formed under his tight boxers. Doyoung imagined how it would look like.

“What?” Yuta gave Doyoung an odd look. Doyoung turned around and faced the wall, mostly from stopping himself getting aroused. Wow, that was a lot of sexual tension for a day.

“I’ll take a shower.” Doyoung heard the bathroom’s door close and then he turned around. Johnny got in. He was carrying cookies and juice. He eyed Yuta’ clothes on the floor.

“That boy, always messy! Did you get the clothes?” He shouted.

“Yes.” Yuta could be heard over the running water.

“He keeps a pair of clothes here, just in case.” Johnny explained and he set down and took his guitar.

“You can play?” Doyoung sat next to him.

“Yeah. We duet sometimes with Yuta.” Okay Doyoung was confused. Yuta could sing?

“Can you sing too?”

“Not as good as Yuta.”

“So, you’re thinking of going to Music College or something?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“What about Yuta?”

“Yuta can’t go to a music school.”

“Why not?”

“Well, he has to do something that will bring money quick. They kind of need them, now that his sister is getting older. That’s why he has you, isn’t it? To help him pass his Geo class, so that he can finish school this time.”

“This time?”

“Oh, he hadn’t told you? He failed to finish last year. He owned too many subjects.” What the hell?! Yuta’s older than him?

Yuta came out all dressed up and ready.

“Shall we start?” He asked, staffing his mouth with cookies.

“Yes.” Doyoung said and picked up the books from his bag. As he did he saw his phone switched on. He had it on mute. Jaehyun was calling him. Doyoung pressed ignore.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

_Build a broken heart  
Watching it fall apart_ _  
This is how I like it_ _  
Sink your teeth in  
Give me what I want_ __  
I love the way it hurts

 (One Ok Rock-Taking Off)

 

Yuta had spent the night at Johnny’s place. When he woke up, was still sleeping. Yuta went to Johnny’s sleeping stand to see the time, as the room was dark. It was nine o’clock. He sneaked out of the bedroom. Johnny’s parents were already gone, so he had no problem getting out of the house unseen. He threw his school bag at the back of his car and drove lazily to school. He stopped at the coffee house near the school to get some coffee and climbed the wall without anyone seeing him. He even managed not to spill his coffee.

He found Lucas and the others smoking behind the gym. He hanged with them for a while. The morning was chilly but it wasn’t raining. Some students were running at the football court and Yuta and Lucas yelled some nasty stuff at them. The others laughed.  
Just then Yuta saw that Thai boy Doyoung was friends with. And no surprise Doyoung was right behind him. Yuta observed them. Doyoung always looked so good, especially when he wore those loose shirts and his round glasses. (Which was a rare sight as he usually wore contact lenses). Yuta turned around so nobody could notice him checking out Doyoung.  
Lucas gave Yuta an odd look, but Yuta just announced that he had Geo and left. He could hear the others making fun of him for having to go to class, but he didn’t mind. He would take care of them later.

Yuta took the very last desk as always and looked out of the window, which was just over his head. Lucas came and set next to him.

"I thought you weren’t coming.” Yuta sarcastically said to his friend. He was really mad at him.

“Couldn’t leave you alone with those geeks. And I know that you have to pass this fucking class anyway.” Lucas replied, taking a look around.

Doyoung walked in the classroom. He stopped by the models, who cheerfully talked to him of hell knows what, before taking his seat in front of Yuta. Yuta looked at the models. He knew that Doyoung wanted to nail that blond guy, Jungwoo, and that’s why he was hanging out with Yuta. Of course the bunny like boy hasn’t told him who he wanted, but Yuta could easily tell. He could see how Doyoung reacted around them. He saw him with them at the football match. The weirdest part was that he was furious at Doyoung after that, even when he shouldn’t be. He was the one teaching him how to get Jungwoo. So why the hell did he care? Sure, Doyoung was an attractive guy. And he _did_ have some sexual fantasies with him-his pretty face flashed red, his sharp eyes hooded and cute lips open as Yuta had him pinned down and- _No, stop thinking stuff like that_. Nevertheless he was just another lame geek. But, despite the number of times he said that to himself, he couldn’t stop thinking of the other boy.

Yuta rushed out of the classroom. He had to stop this. If he could stop seeing Doyoung, maybe he would forget him. But he needed those classes and Doyoung was the only one who could help him. Yuta hided in the bathroom. This was not his normal self. The Yuta he was would have charmed Doyoung, slept with him and dump him at the same night. Or not even give a second look at him, make fun of him, make his life miserable. That was the Yuta he knew. Not this looser hiding in the bathroom.

Yuta remembered his first boyfriend, Hansol. He wasn’t in love with him, but Hansol was hot and Yuta felt attracted to him. He had just come from Osaka and he had no other friends. Hansol was the first to approach him so he got attached to him. They were together for four months. That was Yuta’ longer term relationship. Since then, he usually had one night stands. He broke up with Hansol, after arguing with him more and more often. Yuta knew that one of Hansol’s friends had started a lie campaign against him. And Hansol had fallen too easily to his lies.  
Since then Yuta stopped caring about his lovers. He had a few friends, like Lucas and even fewer close friends, like Johnny. He had his one leg out of the door in any case, and he was ready to go, no hard feelings from his part once or ever.

Yuta threw some water over his face. He looked at the mirror, as the drops fell slowly from his face. He couldn’t, could he? Could he be in love with that silly bunny like boy? How did it come to this?

Yuta calmed himself down and walked out of the bathroom. He was tough as rock, he could get through this. Just as he was walking down the corridor, looking for his friends, he saw Doyoung by the corner. Yuta wanted to turn away and leave, but Doyoung had spotted him. The boy smiled, that adorable smile he had that made Yuta’ heart melt. And he was smiling at him. His black eyes sparked, his cheeks were red. He was smiling at him.

Yuta smiled back and started walking towards him. He didn’t care if anyone could see them. He just wanted to grab Doyoung and kiss him. But all of that faded, as a group of boys passed him over and went over to Doyoung. They were those models, Jungwoo, Taeyong, Jaehyun and some of the cool girls. Doyoung turned his attention entirely to them and Yuta knew that Doyoung wasn’t smiling to him after all, but to them.

Yuta got so mad, he had to leave school. He drove for a while, and then went to the hills, his favorite spot, as it overlooked the whole city. He got out and breathed heavily. He remembered the day he brought Doyoung there, when the Korean boy asked the most stupid question he had ever heard. Yuta smiled now amused. Then he was so mad at him. The hurt came quickly. He had to leave. He drove and drove around the roads of the city, when he found himself driving down the road to Doyoung’s place. It was late afternoon. Yuta slowly pulled over. His rage was a bit gone. He stared at Doyoung’s bedroom window. He wished to see his head passing by it. But it didn’t. Instead the door opened and Doyoung stepped out. He was followed by a boy but he couldn’t see clearly who it was. They seemed to talk a bit, then Doyoung hugged him and the boy left. Doyoung went back inside.

Yuta started the engine and stuck his leg to the gas. So, Doyoung was over that model Jungwoo, because he had found himself a new boyfriend. Now Yuta didn’t care anymore about Geo. He didn’t care if he had to repeat a class once more. He didn’t want to see Doyoung again. He didn’t want to feel hurt again.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

_Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?_  
_Lock me up with love?_  
 _Chain me to your heart's desire._  
 _I don't want you to stop._  
 _Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough._  
 _Ain't no way I'm never breaking free._  
 _Lock me_ _up._

(The Cab-Lock Me Up)

He stopped calling. He stopped talking. He stopped looking at him. He stopped. That’s all Doyoung knew. That’s all he got from Yuta. He avoided him at school. He never showed up after school. He ignored his calls, he ignored his glares, he ignored him. Yuta was giving him the cold shoulder, and Doyoung didn’t know why. Out of the blue he started acting like nothing had happened, like he didn’t know him anymore. Like he woke up with amnesia and forgot everything that had gone between them.

Doyoung was a mess. He was pissed off with him. He could at least call him to let him know that he didn’t need the classes any more. Doyoung wanted to know, so that he would stop the tutoring from Haechan himself. If Yuta had the courtesy… Doyoung knew Yuta quite well by now to know that he hadn’t the courtesy. Yuta was so arrogant and selfish. But he shouldn’t expect more from a bully. How Doyoung could ever be so stupid as to actually believe that Yuta was different. And how was he still so stupid as to care and be sad because he had shut him out. But Doyoung wanted to know at least the reason why.

So, after school, he took the bus and went to Yuta’ neighborhood. He knew that Yuta had started a job after school. The older boy had talked about it with great enthusiasm, as he was excited about it. That was back then, when he was behaving like an actual sociable person. Not like the ass he was now.

Doyoung found Johnny’s house easily. If someone was to explain to him the changes, that was Johnny. He not only was Yuta’ best friend, but he was Yuta’ only friend that Doyoung wasn’t afraid to go and talk to. Doyoung took a deep breath and knocked at the door. He wasn’t sure if Yuta was in there. He could easily have been fired from that job as well. But fortunately, Johnny answered it.

“Doyoung? What are you doing here? Is Yuta with you?” Johnny asked.

“No. Can I come in?” Doyoung felt uncomfortable standing outside, when Yuta could appear in any moment.

“Sure.” Johnny showed him to his room.

“What something to eat or drink?” he offered.

“No, thank you. Am I interrupting? I mean, are your parents here?”

“No, they are still at work. We have time.”

“Okay. Because I want to talk to you about Yuta.”  
“Okay. What happened?”

“That’s it. I don’t know. He just disappeared. He isn’t talking to me or acknowledges my existence really. Do you know why?” Doyoung looked desperately into Johnny’s eyes. But all he could see was a big question mark and some sympathy, probably for him.

“Look, I don’t know what happened. I was actually hoping that you knew.”

“He hasn’t told you anything?”

“No. He came one day really drunk and he was a mess for a week. When I asked him, he told me that it was nothing. Then I asked about you, and he told me that you will no longer be coming. That he was done with you. So, I thought that he failed a lesson again and that’s why he was a mess and he stopped seeing you.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” Doyoung whispered and set on the bed, exhausted. All this time he had been worrying about him, not sleeping, not studying, waiting by the phone for him to call him. And he didn’t think that it was important to say something, even to Johnny. Something was really wrong. Doyoung could feel it.

“Don’t tell him that I was here.”

“I won’t.”  
Doyoung promised Johnny to see each other again and he left. At home, Ten called a few times, but Doyoung wasn’t in the mood to hang out. But Ten wasn’t going to take no for an answer and had Mark come over to his place, pick him up and take him to the bowling alley. That took Doyoung’s mind off things for a while. He actually had a great time with the boys.  
Next day Doyoung was hanging with Ten and Haechan, when he spotted Yuta and his friends sitting by the stairs.

“Excuse me.” He said to Ten and Haechan, who looked at him confused. He ignored them and walked towards the gang of boys. He could see the unfriendly looks he was receiving from the bullies, as he came closer, but he focused on Yuta. He had to know. He wanted some answers and he didn’t care if Yuta was with his friends, or if they yelled nasty things to him.

“Yuta, I need to talk to you.” Doyoung said loud and clear, so that he could make himself a little more threatening.

“You’re kidding.” Lucas said. “Who are you demanding to talk to Yuta? What a prick!” The rest of the group laughed and started pushing Doyoung.

“No! I came here to speak to Yuta, not you.” Doyoung insisted. The boys didn’t stop though. They cornered him and started picking him. They were ready for much worse, when Yuta was heard saying “enough”. The boys parted and Yuta came close to Doyoung.

“Look here, geek. You have some nerve to come here, blasting my good mood. I recognize you that. But the truth is I don’t want to talk to you. In fact, only seeing your ugly face makes me puke and want to punch you at the same time. So, do yourself a favor and run now that you can. Cause I really don’t want any more trouble with the principal, and you don’t worth the mess.” Yuta said and left. His buddies left with him, laughing at Doyoung and cheering for Yuta’ speech. Doyoung wanted to hide and cry. How could Yuta be so cruel? The whole time he was talking to him, he was looking at him straight into his eyes. And Doyoung couldn’t see that warmth in them. He could only see indifference and annoyance.

Ten and Haechan ran to Doyoung, who had froze to his position and didn’t move, shocked by Yuta’ reaction.

“What the fuck, Dons?” Ten busted out. “Do you want to get killed?”

“Yeah, that was really dumb.” Haechan added.

“Can you just leave me alone?” Doyoung yelled and ran away, tears finally falling from his eyes.

He locked himself into the bathroom for two periods. He finally got himself together by the third. He had music and so he thought that that would soothe him a little. When he walked into the classroom, Ten and Haechan were already sitting. Ten looked away when their eyes met and Haechan gave him a worried look. He had to go and apologize. Doyoung started making his way to them, when Jaehyun appeared and blocked his way.

“Doyoung? Are you okay? You look pale.”

“I’m not really well.” Doyoung said, looking straight into Jaehyun’s beautiful chocolate eyes, which were full with concern. That was the feeling that he wanted from Yuta.

“Do you want to go out for a bit? We can ask the teacher, she won’t mind.”

“I guess.”

“All right.”

Jaehyun left to go and talk to the teacher, who was collecting the papers from last week’s project. Doyoung found the time then to go over to Ten.

“Hey, guys.” He said, with his apologetic smile set on his face.

“Hey.” Haechan said.

“I am really sorry. I was upset and acted on you.”

“I can understand that. What I don’t understand is why you went to those guys in the first place.” Ten looked at him.

“I thought that maybe I had to confront them. They have been leaving some messages on my desk lately.” Doyoung lied. He hated himself for doing so. But he couldn’t tell them the truth. The two boys seemed to buy it.

“Do not do that again, okay?!” Ten finally said, and Doyoung knew that he was forgiven. Doyoung gave him a weak smile, when Jaehyun came and took him out. They walked up and down the football field, not really talking. Jaehyun didn’t ask about what was bothering him, and Doyoung didn’t offer to tell. It was nice to be with Jaehyun. Doyoung felt so warm and comfortable around him. And when he smiled at him, Doyoung felt even a little better.

After school, Jungwoo offered to take Doyoung home. Doyoung didn’t object. Jungwoo told him about their gig and Doyoung promised to be there, as he got out of the car and smiled warmly at the blonde boy. He waved good bye and walked to his house, when he felt someone grabbing him from behind and throwing him into the bushes next to the house. Doyoung had no time to scream, as he hit the ground too quickly. When he turned, he found Yuta standing over him.

“Do not come to me at school again! Do you hear me?” Yuta screamed at him. Doyoung had enough. He got up and faced him.  
“You left me no choice. What was that? You could at least had told me…”

“What? Do you think that we are friends now, just because I used you for some extra credit! You are funny, Doyoung. A really romantic soul. But guess what? We are not friends and I do not need you anymore. So stop stalking me and forget it.”

“We had a deal.”

“The deal is off.”

“You can’t just leave. What about your end of the bargain?”

“I don’t care. What? I don’t give a damn about you getting laid or not.”

“You said that you could help. So I’m guessing that you can’t really nail them.”

“I can have them running after me in a blink of an eye. You could have them too. You are not that bad looking. And they are quite superficial. But I guess we both used each other, didn’t we?”

“What? I didn’t use you!”

"Tell that to someone who cares. I’m off. Next time you approach me at school or anywhere else, I’ll kick your ass till you scream.” Yuta gave him a hateful look to mark his promise and left. Doyoung stood there, mad. Mad at Yuta. Mad at himself for caring. And he made a promise. To stop. To stop thinking of him, stop hurting because of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

_I think I fell in love again_

_Maybe I just took too much cough medicine_

(Fall out Boy-American Beauty/ American Psycho)

It was easier said than done. Doyoung wanted to continue his life as it was, before Yuta and their deal. He was so hurt when he heard those words from him. He didn’t want to be. He didn’t want to feel anything for him. He was a bully and Doyoung knew it. He knew it when he agreed to help him. He knew it when he agreed to trust him. But somehow he had forgotten it on the way. But he needed to get himself together, reason up and forget it.

And he did, when he wasn’t alone, or when he didn’t spot him through the crowd. Or hear him in class. Or think of him. What was wrong with him? Why he even felt hurt over that? Yuta meant nothing to him. Completely nothing.

So Doyoung made sure that he was never alone. And that he avoided Yuta as much as possible. He hung out with Ten, Haechan and Jeno at school, and then Mark after it. The other boys had band practice, but they did spend some time with him now and then. Doyoung stopped the lessons with Haechan, even though the brunet was a little confused, as they hadn’t ran the whole curriculum yet. Doyoung just said that he wasn’t up to it anymore, and Haechan didn’t ask again. That was the thing with Haechan. He was so easy going, someone who Doyoung could really trust. But not enough to tell him about him and Yuta, even though the boys could see that he wasn’t all that well, as he constantly assured them.

Finally the big night for the gig arrived. Doyoung was so excited. He really wanted to see his friends play. Till now, they had been really secretive about what they were going to do, and Doyoung hadn’t heard them perform before, even though Ten said that they were really good.

Doyoung went to the bar with Mark. Ten was there too, as Jaehyun’s special guest. Doyoung found a place close to the stage so he could see the boys and skip the whole screaming from the girls who had flocked in to see them. And they were really fangirling over them when they started playing. They were screaming and making dating offers and Doyoung couldn’t help but smile. He looked over to Mark. He had moved to a corner, talking to his cell. To Haechan. Doyoung wished that he had a boyfriend to call and talk to him, even if he was at a great gig and his hot friends were playing.

Suddenly, in the shadows, something caught his eye. For one he thought it was Yuta. His heart started beating really fast, till he realized that it was Lucas, hiding in the dark. He was there to see Jungwoo singing. He seemed so proud and attracted to him. Doyoung wished that Yuta was there too. But he knew that he wasn’t. He knew that he would never come to see him in secret, just to see him, to be near him.

Doyoung turned his attention on stage. By now, Jaehyun was drenched in sweat, his muscles flexing as he played the drums, and the girls were going crazy. And Doyoung realized, in shock, that he didn’t. A few weeks ago, he would have melted if Jaehyun even looked at him. But now he just felt really happy for him. As a friend. What was wrong with him? A few seconds ago he got excited on thinking that Yuta was there and he didn’t even care if Jaehyun was as hot as ever? He didn’t even care that he could make his move today?

Doyoung felt that he couldn’t breathe and ran outside. He leaned on the back wall of the bar and looked up at the night sky. And cried. He cried because he was in love with Yuta. He cried because he just figured out. He cried because he knew that he had no chance with him. He cried because Yuta didn’t love him back.  
Mark came out. Doyoung quickly dried his eyes.

“Hey. I lost you back there.” Mark said, a little worried.

“My mum called and it was too loud in there to talk to her.” Doyoung lied.

“Yeah. It is almost impossible to hear.” Mark agreed.

“Let’s go back.” Doyoung said and Mark followed him.

 

A few days passed and Doyoung got more and more depressed about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Yuta’s hateful look and his words. But he also couldn’t stop thinking about him as well. He was so warn out from this, that he didn’t hear Johnny calling him, till the tall boy poked him at the back.

“Hey, Doyoung. Long time no see.”

“Johnny. What are you doing here?”

“Came down town for some equipment. Want to have a coffee?”

“Love to.”

They both went to the coffee shop nearby and Doyoung ordered a skinny late, while Johnny a freddo cappuccino with double extra cream and caramel syrup.

“How have you been?” Doyoung asked.

“Good. Been working on a new song. It is turning okay till now.”

“That’s great. You should upload it on YouTube.”

“I intend to. What about you?”

“I’m okay. Too much studying.”

“You don’t look really okay. That studying doesn’t let you sleep, huh? Yuta has those huge black circles under his eyes! He hadn’t been sleeping either.”

“How is he?”

“Okay, I think. Not his normal self though.”

“How come?”

“Don’t know. He doesn’t like to talk about it, so I stopped asking.”

“Hope you two work it out.”

“Yuta is not the sharing kind of person. He doesn’t open up easily. I still don’t know many things about him.”

“Really? You’re his best friend.”

“It’s Yuta. You have to love him as he is.”

Doyoung smiled. Yuta hadn’t opened up too him easily, but he did. _But he was using you_ , Doyoung reminded himself.

“Are you going to this year’s party?” Johnny asked.

“I’m not really in the mood, but I promised my friends that I will.”

“Yuta wasn’t going to either, but that Lucas guy convinced him.”

Doyoung smiled bitterly and finished his coffee. They talked for a while longer and then departed. It was nice to see Johnny, but talking about Yuta was hard. Especially now that he knew that he would be at the year party of their school. He had agreed to go because he thought Yuta wouldn’t be there for sure. But apparently Lucas wanted to go for Jungwoo, and so he had to take Yuta with him so none will get suspicious. Doyoung was scared. He didn’t know if he would be able to get through it. Be in a party with the man he loved, when he ignored him.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one’s around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you’re allowed_

_I wanna drive you into a corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever I’ll say it loud_

(Avril Lavigne-Hot)

Doyoung looked himself into the mirror. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. _The simplest the better_. He wasn’t really in the mood, but he made the effort to look presentable. He even applied some makeup. Maybe Yuta would see him, and he didn’t want to look like the shit he was feeling lately.

Haechan came in the room. He was Doyoung’s drive, as his father didn’t want to risk losing his car again.

“You look great.” Haechan said and smiled cheekily.

“Thanks, you look great as well.” Doyoung commented surprised to see the usually cute boy who wore louse sweaters, wearing ripped jeans with fishnets and his eyes lined with eyeliner. He looked quite handsome.  
They took Ten and Jeno on their way. Jeno was wearing a black tank top and Ten a Guns n’ Roses t-shirt. They were soon at school, where the party was held in the festive area. The room was festooned in minimal decoration, with a board were the refreshment were held. Ten made his way immediately towards it. Doyoung hung out with Haechan and Jeno for a while. The music was shitty, but the room was filled with students laughing and drinking. Still, no sight of Yuta, which was a relief, or wasn’t it? Soon Doyoung found himself in the company of Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Jungwoo looked really hot, in his jacket and tight red turtleneck. Jaehyun was handsome too, with a simple blue long sleeved shirt.

“Hey, guys, let’s go and play spin the bottle with Taeyong over there.” Jaehyun pointed towards a small group of people at the other side of the room, by the janitor’s closet. Ten was there as well. Doyoung set next to Jungwoo, who played first and ended up with a Chansung’s girlfriend. Jungwoo smiled awkwardly and leaned over to kiss her, when Lucas appeared over them.

“Mind if we join you?” he asked, and everyone seemed surprised but didn’t disagree. Lucas set down and Yuta followed him. Doyoung’s heart skipped. Yuta was so dreamy that night, wearing a black shirt-first few button opened-and a choker making him look even hotter. Doyoung couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Jungwoo nudged Doyoung over his shoulder and Doyoung jumped back into reality. It was his turn to spin. Doyoung took the bottle and believe it or not, the bottle stopped at Yuta. Doyoung met Yuta’ eyes. He was shocked. Yuta got up.

“I’m not kissing that guy.” He declared. Lucas grabbed him by the arm before he left.

“Dude, sit down.” Lucas whispered.

“You don’t have to kiss him.” Jaehyun proposed.

“That’ll ruin the game.” Ten said.

“Let’s turn this game to seven minutes in heaven. We can use the janitor’s closet.” Taeyong excitedly piped.

“What a stupid idea!” Ten exclaimed, but the rest of the group seemed to like it, so soon, Doyoung was pushed into the closet with Yuta behind him. Yuta moved to the back, creating as much distance as he could between him and Doyoung, even though the room was small and full with cleaning equipment. There was a light hanging over their heads that was just enough to make out Yuta’ face.

“So, we have to sit here for seven minutes and do nothing?” Doyoung tried to say.

“Believe me, it’s not pleasant for me either. I mean, how much cologne do you use? The whole bottle?”

“It’s your fault that we are in here.”

“Hello? You’re the one who spinned the bottle.”

“You’re the one who joined the game lastly.”

“Oh, excuse me for ruining it for you. What was the master plan? To spin it enough times so you could get Jungwoo?”

“What?”

“Oh, sorry I forgot. Maybe Taeyong or Mark.”

“Are you high?”

“No.”

“Then what’s all these nonsense about Jungwoo and-?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you having me to train you to get that fucker Jungwoo and then getting that other dude as a side dish.”

“What?....Jungwoo….What?”

"Don’t play dump with me. I saw you.”

“Saw me with who?” Doyoung was pretty upset. Yuta must have been drunk or something.

“That guy at your house you dickhead. A few weeks ago.”

“Who are you talking about? Only you and the guys have been to my house and a few weeks ago only Haechan came-”

“Well, there’s our guy!” Yuta exclaimed. Oaky he definitely was drunk.

“Haechan? No, no, Haechan and I are just friends.”

“And you invite all your friends into your bedroom.”

“Yes! Duh. Don’t you? I mean, you shower in Johnny’s bathroom.”

“That’s different.”

“How is it different? And Haechan has a boyfriend, by the way.”

“Really? That geek?”

“Yeah. Mark.”

“Huh, that one was a good one!”

“It’s true.”  
“You really think that I will believe that?”

“Do whatever you want. It’s true.” Doyoung said and quickly regret telling that to Yuta. “Oh, you can’t say anything about it. It suppose to be a secret.”

“Or a big fat lie. But matters not. It’s your life.”

“So, what do you care?”

“I care because you made me spend so much time with you for nothing. You didn’t make a move for Jungwoo.”

“Jungwoo? I never wanted Jungwoo.”

“Then who?”

“Jaehyun.”

“What?” Yuta started laughing really hard.

“Why are you laughing?” Doyoung asked, as he started getting the feeling that Yuta was on the belief too that Jaehyun was off Doyoung’s limit.

Just then the door opened and Ten appeared at the door.

“Hey. Are you alive in there?” The Thai asked.

“We’re good.” Doyoung answered, as Yuta was still laughing.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ten pointed at Yuta.

“I have no idea.” Doyoung commented.

“Doyoung….Doyoung wanted to make a move on Jaehyun.” Yuta said, trying to get his breath.

“What?” Ten started laughing as well. “Why?”

“Stop laughing both of you.” Doyoung screamed. “It’s not funny. And you!” He looked at Ten. “You told me that he was out of my limit. But how do you know?”

“Because he is straight.” Ten giggled.

“What? Really?” Doyoung was stunned. “B-but, are you sure?”

“I know him for quite some time and I’m telling you, he is as straight.” Ten said.   
Doyoung felt sick. How was he so off? Doyoung was still thinking about his huge mistake, when he noticed that Yuta had sneaked out and making his way through the crowd.

He tried to follow him but he lost him in the crowd. And he didn’t see him for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

_I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_

_On the cusp of trying to kiss you_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together, if you wanted to_

(Arctic Monkeys-Do I wanna know)

  

The next morning Doyoung woke up with a terrible headache. Last night was a mess and he wished he could forget it. After he lost Yuta he stayed a little bit more at the party and then returned home.

Assuming Jaehyun was interested in him just because he was friendly was wrong. But he didn’t really care about that. After all Jaehyun was just a friend now. The problem was that now Yuta not only hated him, but also thought he was clearly an idiot and didn’t want to talk to him again.

He spent the weekend hidden in his bed, telling his parents and Ten that he probably caught the flu to avoid any questions. But Monday soon came and he had to go to school and face reality again.

Thankfully, everything was normal at school. Ten didn’t ask him any questions about what had happened and Jaehyun didn’t know about his crush on him cause that would be awkward to explain. Yuta was nowhere to be seen, probably hadn’t show up at school at all since Doyoung didn’t see him with Lucas either.

On the one hand he was relieved he didn’t have to face the Japanese boy as he would most likely make fun of him and humiliate him together with the rest of the bullies. But on the other he wanted to talk to him. To see him. For some reason he felt like he should explain himself to Yuta. To tell him that he’s over Jaehyun and that he was never interested in anyone else. Except Yuta. But by no means he would ever say that to him. The older will never like him back. And he maybe he should forget about the other too. Besides he was nothing but a bully who loved to pester and mock him.

 

The next day was the same for Doyoung. Just attending classes and hanging out with the guys. Except for the afternoon. After school, they went at Haechan’s house but as he was returning home he received one single text.

_I’ll be at neo culture club_

It was Yuta. Doyoung started freaking out. Why would he send him a text suddenly, after four days? Did he really want to text Doyoung? Maybe it was by mistake. Or did he really want to meat Doyoung there? A thousand questions were running through his mind when he felt his phone vibrating again. Another text.

_It’s up to u to decide_

Fuck. Was Yuta telling him it was up t him to meet up or not? Doyoung decided that this had to end. He had to meet with the other boy to clear things up. So without any more thinking he turned around heading to the location Yuta send hm. From what he heard in his few months of living in the town, Neo Culture Club was a shady bar in the city centre. He was kind of scared to go to a place like that but the thought of Yuta being there somehow comforted him.

 

Yuta was nervous. Neither the beer nor the cigarette hanging between his fingers could calm him down. Did he do the right thing asking to meet Doyoung? Hell, he wasn’t even sure that the younger would come. But he couldn’t help himself. He spend all those days trying to sort out his feelings and thoughts and the only thing he came up was what he feared. Doyoung drove him crazy. He never felt all those emotions before. Not for Hansol and certainly not for any of his one night stands.

Yuta was sitting at the bar facing the barman, so he didn’t see when Doyoung came in and made his way through the crowd. He only turned around to come face to face with the younger when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His sharp black eyes looking at him cautiously.

“Hey” Doyoung muttered softly, his gaze turning downwards and cheeks getting red from Yuta’s intense stare.

“Hey”

“Uhm, so-”

“I’m glad you came.” Yuta interrupted him shocking Doyoung. “Even though you still wear your school uniform and I’m surprised that they let you in.”

“Excuse me, it’s not my fault you texted me the last moment to meet you. And I didn’t go home after school so” Doyoung had already started getting worked up.

“Relax, I’m just messing with you. And where did you go after school?” Yuta looked him in the eyes. Doyoung wasn’t sure what the older wanted from him. He didn’t look angry like he expected him to be but calm and strangely approachable.

“I was with my friends, not that it’s any of your business. Oh but I forgot it’s not allowed to hang out with a friend at his house.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help but feel jealous.” Yuta got up from the stool and stood right in front of the Korean boy.

“W-What do you mean?” Doyoung was taken aback. What did Yuta mean by that? And why was he standing so close to him looking at him softly. His scent taking over Doyoung’s senses, his breath hot on the younger’s skin.  Even though Yuta was shorter than him he could make him feel smaller than an ant, his presence intimidating and his stance and personality mysterious yet welcoming. Soon Yuta’s left hand was on his hip, his right one gently stroking Doyoung’d cheek and his breath on his neck as he started speaking again.

“You drive me crazy Kim Doyoung. You changed my life, made me a mad man. I never cared about anyone but why do I think of you every time I close my eyes? Why do I keep worrying about you? Why am I so fucking jealous of those models that you admire so much?” Yuta looked straight into his eyes. The dim lighting of the club making his handsome face even more sharp angled. His gaze turning from the younger’s eyes to his supple lips and back to his eyes making Doyoung hot all over.

“I-I don’t understand, you-you…” All this time Yuta liked him back and he hadn’t understood a thing. _Off course we’re talking about me! How could I be so dense?_ Doyoung was having an inner battle with himself when Yuta stopped his train of thought.   

“Don’t over think it Doyoung. It’s exactly what you think. I like you. And if you keep biting your lips like that I won’t be able to hold myself anymore.” Yuta smiled at him kindly, taking a few steps back, but not that gorgeous healing smile that he flashed when he was really happy. “Well, that’s all I had to say. Feel free to laugh at me all you want now, I won’t bother you again. And don’t worry I’ll tell Lucas and the guys to leave you alone.”

“…”

“Wait!” Doyoung screamed when Yuta made a move to leave. “You didn’t let me say anything.” He smiled his adorable smile at Yuta and took the older’s hand in his. “Even though you make me extremely angry and frustrated at times and bullied me and got my life in danger by making me woo an old pervert asshole and I sometimes doubt-”

“Yeah I get your point, Jeez, you talk so much some times. Where are you getting with this?” Yuta mumbled glancing at their joined hands, his heart beating faster. He couldn’t help but get his hopes up.

Doyoung took a deep breath. It was now or never. He slowly leaned in; his eyes fixed on the olders plump lips before closing them and pressing their lips together. It wasn’t anything special, just their lips touching as Doyoung was quite inexperienced and Yuta was motionless.

The younger pulled away daring to open his eyes only after a while. Yuta was looking at him clearly taken aback by the kiss. Soon though he placed his hand on Doyoung’s neck and pulled him in, smashing their lips together. Doyoung responded immediately moving his lips along with the olders, his hands on the brunet’s shoulders-gasping when he felt his lower lip being nibbled. Yuta found the chance to slip his tongue in, kissing him even more feverishly. His hands now on Doyoungs slim waist pulling him against his own body. He just couldn’t get enough of the other, wanting more and more of his addictive lips. They separated after some minutes catching their breaths, their lips red and swollen.

“Why don’t we get something to drink while we’re here and then head back home? What do you say?” Yuta asked sensing Doyoung’s awkwardness after their make out session to help him loosen up.

“Yeah, sure.”

“First come with me. I completely forgot you’re still in your uniform.” Yuta smiled at him and dragged him through the crowd in the bathroom.  After he made the younger take off his blazer and tie, he untucked his white shirt and opened his first two buttons.

“There, now you’re more properly dressed for a club like this.” He said as he messed Doyoung’s raven hair a bit.

“Okay, are you done now?” Doyoung aked upset as he saw his previously perfect styled hair messed up and shirt wrinkled in the mirror.

“Mhm not yet, we forgot something.” Yuta smirked and pushed him till his back hit the sink. Doyoung’s breath hitched as the other boy started noising at his neck and then kissing his skin, focusing only on one spot. After biting, licking and one last kiss on the reddening skin the older pulled away admiring his work.

“Wh-what was that f-for?”

“So that all those prying eyes would know that this little bunny is mine.” Yuta grinned and made his way out leaving an embarrassed (and now horny) Doyoung alone

_Fuck. I’m screwed._


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

_Your body Is calling_  
I wanna answer you  
You dare me to dare you  
Who's gonna make a move  
We can play this dirty game  
While he's away Ain't that why you came  
You whisper In my ears soft and low  
What he don't know (won't hurt him)

(Anarbor-What He Don’t Know)

Doyoung didn’t know how he found himself in Yuta’s bed trying to catch his breath for the second time that night (or was it morning already?).

All he remembered was that after a couple of beers at the bar and some more kissing he found himself in Yuta’s car, heading to the latter’s home. The Japanese boy said that his mother was away for the week and his sister was staying with a close friend of his mother. The sexual tension between them was everywhere and Doyoung never expected to want someone’s touch so much. He never considered himself as a very sexually being but now he wasn’t so sure. (He kind of felt like a desperate fool now that he thinks how he almost begged Yuta to fuck him. But it wasn’t his fault that the older asked him about a hundred times if he was sure about it and said that they didn’t have to rush.)

Their first time was awkward and rushed, the second undoubtedly better and now coming down from his high Doyoung could say that he had never experienced anything better. Surprisingly, the older was very sweet and loving, making him feel safe and adored.

Just like right now. The Japanese boy returned from the bathroom wearing only his black sweatpants after cleaning Doyoung and himself up (probably when the other fell asleep). His hot upper body exposed for the younger to admire fully now that he was walking around the room picking up their clothes and opening the blinds to let the early sunlight in. He finally placed himself between Doyoung’s legs-leaning over him to place a sweet peck on his puffy lips.

“Mmm good morning baby” He whispered running his hands up and down his thighs (The older boy made it very clear that he especially loved that part of his body after spending almost  twenty minutes kissing and biting the pale skin, leaving marks. “Got you have such a sinful body but your thighs are out of this world, so thick and fleshy” Yuta had said while kneeling between his spread legs “Yutaa stop it~” Doyoung had buried his face in his hands as had never felt more embarrassed in his life; Yuta just had that effect on him.)

“Mornin-” Doyoung started but got interrupted by the door bell.

“Who the hell is it?” Yuta yelled annoyed, but the bell kept ringing, and so the Japanese boy had to get run down the stairs. Doyoung sighed and sat up wincing a little because of the sharp pain he felt on his lower back. Soon he heard voices coming from downstairs. He waited for a while, but Yuta didn’t come back to bed, so he wore his clothes roughly and got out. He climbed down the stairs slowly, as the voices got louder. Doyoung quickly recognized Lucas’s voice. They were arguing with Yuta. Doyoung stopped walking, and stood still. Will they tell the world that they were together now? Or would they keep it a secret? Yuta was yelling at his friend.

“Who do you have hiding upstairs?” Lucas asked angrily.

“What is it to you? I won’t give you a full report of my personal life.”

“Hyungsoo saw you with that Doyoung at Neo Culture.”

“So?”

“So? You won’t even deny it?”

“No.” A proud smiled rose on Doyoung’s face. Yuta was declaring their relationship to Lucas and he was even defending it.

"You lost your mind? You could have anyone you wanted and you chose that freak?”

“Watch your mouth, Lucas!”

“Why? What are you going to do? Beat me?”

“If you continue that way.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Doyoung heard nothing else, and he immediately realized that they were going to kill each other. He ran quickly out of his hiding place and to Yuta’ aid. Lucas was a little taken aback to see him, but he quickly regained his control and gave Doyoung a nasty look.

“Both of you stop!” Doyoung screamed and separated the two men. Yuta had his nose bleeding and Lucas had a bruise over his eye, that was going to really hurt next morning.

“Get out of the way, princess, or you’ll have your face damaged pretty badly.” Lucas said, and Yuta emerged to attack him, but Doyoung held him back.

“You have a nerve to come here and make a scene, Lucas, when you are no better.” Doyoung said.

“Watch your pet, Yuta. He is going to get spanked and not in a good way.” Lucas laughed.

“I saw you and Jungwoo together. I know you two are together, so don’t pretend to be the better guy here.” Doyoung blustered out.

“What? Are you high? Did that guy told you those lies about me?” Lucas yelled angrily.

“No, I saw you with my own eyes in the garage, when Jungwoo came to pay for his car. I was hiding in the closet.”

“He is lying.” Lucas said to Yuta, who was shocked.

“He isn’t. There was something really wrong with you that day. Now shit makes sense.” Yuta said. Lucas got a few steps away.

“It was just for fun.” Lucas admitted.

“Sure. And here you are, lecturing me about Doyoung!”

“This is different. Doyoung is…”

“He’s what? Think it twice the next time you come here to confront me. Now get out of my house!” Yuta screamed and Lucas left.

“Yuta, I was going to tell you…” Doyoung started explaining.

“I don’t blame you. Let’s go back in bed.”

“Okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

__

**14** **.**

_'Cause I've been housing all this doubt_  
And insecurity  
I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me

(Relient-K-Be My Escape)

“Doyoung, you gonna be late!” Doyoung’s mom yelled and Doyoung ran out of his room, grabbed the smoothie that his mother had ready for him and flew out of the door. Yuta was waiting for him in his car, outside Doyoung’s house. They were openly dating now. Doyoung got into the car and leaned over to kiss Yuta. When he pulled away, Yuta smiled at him.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Doyoung said.

“My team won yesterday.”

“Really? You didn’t say anything when I called you.”

“I thought you wouldn’t be interested.”

“I’m interested in anything that has to do with you.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you next time.” Yuta smiled and started the engine.

Soon they were at school. Doyoung kissed Yuta again and took off to find Ten. They liked to have separate friendships at school, as Doyoung was still a little bit afraid of Yuta’ friends, and Yuta didn’t like his, even though he liked Ten (The two boys liked to make Doyoung’s life hard by teasing him all the time so he preferred to deal with  them separately).

Doyoung found the boys in the classroom. Ten was arguing with Chansung about music genders, and Doyoung didn’t want to interrupt and so he went over to Haechan. The brunet was solving some mathematical problems on a notebook.

“You didn’t manage to finish your homework yesterday?”

“This is Ten’s.” Haechan said, not taking his eyes off the notebook.

The teacher came in and Ten ran back to his desk and Doyoung had to move back to his own. Throughout the whole lesson Doyoung was listening to Ten talking to Haechan about his return trip to Thailand. Doyoung was so sad that Ten had to leave. Their semester was over and he had to go home. He was planning a fare well party for him. Yuta wasn’t really up to it, nor did he want to help Doyoung with his preparations, but he did anyway. Lucas helped as well. He and Yuta were back in good terms after their fall out. Lucas was dating Jungwoo as well and Doyoung and Jungwoo wanted to double date, but the other boys weren’t thrilled with the idea, and so they arrange to go out themselves and maybe play some music.  
Doyoung had also made Yuta promise not to say anything about Mark and Haechan, as they didn’t want to make their relationship public. They thought that that would make their friends really mad because they kept it all this time a secret. But they were so happy together, so Doyoung didn’t press the matter.

Finally the class was dismissed and Doyoung went with Haechan and Ten to the cafeteria where they found Jeno. The boys started talking about what they were going to do that afternoon, while Doyoung was trying to spot Yuta in the crowd.

“Are you coming?” Jeno asked and nudged Doyoung who almost jumped off his sit with surprise.

“Come where?”

“To watch The Avengers.” Ten said, in a matter of fact tone.

“Sorry, don’t really like that kind of movies.” Doyoung replied.

“Don’t like, or have you got any plans with your boyfriend?”

“Both.” Doyoung admitted guilty, and the boys continued their conversation.

Doyoung tried to find Yuta throughout the whole school period, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t even at the parking lot, waiting for him by his car, as he always did. Doyoung was really worried, and so he took the bus and went over to his place. Yuta’s mother answered the door and kindly said that she hadn’t seen him since morning. Doyoung was now really worried as Yuta didn’t pick up his phone. Johnny was at home when he went over there.

“Don’t know, dude.” He said while taking a sip from his mug.

“Have you any idea what is he up to? Maybe he got into something really bad and now he is in danger.”

“Calm down, drama queen. Yuta is smarter than getting himself into something over his powers. He will show up, you’ll see.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Is there any place where he likes to go and relax or something?”

“I think so. Why?”

“I think you should go and try to find him there.”

Doyoung thanked Johnny and took the next bus home. His parents weren’t at home, but fortunately the car was and Doyoung took its keys from his father’s desk, where he had them hidden. It was an emergency after all.

Doyoung drove out of the city and up the hills. If there was a place that Yuta loved, that was it. Doyoung parked the car at the roots of the hill and started climbing. Soon he found Yuta’ car parked a little further down. When he reached the top, Doyoung found Yuta sitting on the ground, enjoying the view.

“Yuta.” Doyoung called and Yuta turned and smiled at him.

“I knew you would find me, even if you needed some help from Johnny.”

“He knew!”

“Off course.”

“Why all this hiding?”

“Doyoung, please sit with me.”

Doyoung set next to him.

“The truth is I have never felt like this before about anyone…”

“Oh, Yuta!”

“For fuck sake, don’t interrupt me!”

“Sorry.” Doyoung sealed his lips, while his heart was dancing in his chest.

“I am just a reject Doyoung. I know it and I have been knowing it for a long time. And so I never let myself fall in love. Not like this, not so intense. I was afraid of getting hurt, like my mother did.”

“I will never hurt you, Yuta.”

“I know. But I also know that a guy like you would never fall for someone like me. I was afraid that one day you will reject me, and I needed to know if you will. And so, I thought that if you love me as much as I do you would know where to find me.”

Doyoung smiled. Yuta had never opened up like this, about his feelings especially since the day they got together. He leaned over and kissed him because he knew that everything’s going to be fine. _They_ were going to be just fine.

 

_Can I call your name  
inside my dreams_

_When I close my eyes  
that’s when we’re free_

_Can I be your star_  
Be your light  
Be your everything

_Every night I’m falling  
in a deeper longing for you_

_Can I be your star_  
Be your light  
Shine your lonely night

_I will guide your dark  
and lonely night_

(O3ohn-Shine Your Star)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end I guess >.< I want to thank all of you for reading this!!!!!! I'm really thankful for your kudos, bookmarks and off course your beautiful and encouraging comments ^.^ I hope you weren’t very disappointed with this and it was a happy and light fanfiction… Maybe I’ll meet you again soon ^.~ Love you allll<33333333333333333333333


	15. not an update

my other doyu [ff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453091/chapters/38528900)


End file.
